The Death Liger
by AnSushi
Summary: This is story is after GF, basically there an evil guy, (hiltz's nephew) and everyones trying to capture him to stop him from building the worlds most dangerous Zoid...But its got humour and romance...I hope...
1. Intro

**And chapter one starts...**

"Van hurry up!" shouted his normally quiet wife. Fiona Flyheight stood next to her husband's zoid the Blade Liger. Their organoid Zeke was watching their two children.

"Thomas! That's unfair; you said you wouldn't tease me if I made up an ex-mmph! Mmmgthmffme! (Mum! Get him off me!)" mumbled Fi, Fiona's 14-year-old daughter.

"Thomas Van Flyheight, unhand your sister at once!" commanded Fiona. Her 16-year-old son meekly removed his hand from his sister's face.

"What's all the noise Fiona?" 37-year-old Van Flyheight emerged from his house, rubbing his eyes. "

Can't a hardworking man get some sleep around here?"

He stopped and jumped into the Blade Lyger. He quickly lowered the cockpit roof as his wife started up.

"Sleeping? You should've been up hours ago when the sun rose! And as for hardworking, my foot! All you do is laze around Van, I have to do all the hard work!"

Van sighed as he positioned the blade lyger onto the Gustav trailer behind all the other three zoids. A blue teros belonging to Fiona, a purple gun sniper belonging to Fi and a white shield Lyger who Thomas owned. .

"Come on, kids lets all get going, we haven't seen Moonbay and Irvine since their last child was born."

The Gustav was soon making its long journey to Gyalos. Unsuspected, a blue Gustav in stealth mode was trailing them. Raven smiled.

"Van Flyheight, I'm not finished with you yet." He turned to woman sitting next to him.

"Reese, do you know where they are headed?" Reese nodded and showed him the place on the map.

"Gyalos? Why are dey going to Gyalos mummy?" asked their 4-year-old daughter Rylina.

"You are so dumb Reeny, they're going there to meet the other Guardian Force members," sneered her older sister Reese. "Reese, you may be 10 years older than your sister but that does not mean that you are to call her dumb," scolded Raven. His daughter blushed and held her tongue.

"Dad, do we have to follow them?" asked his oldest son Van. "Can't we just send them the information?" Raven turned and looked his son in the eye. "No, we cannot because then Van will think that I am still his enemy although I no longer wish to be."

"Irvine get your shoes off the sofa!" shouted Moonbay as her husband stubbornly disobeyed her.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the racket the kids are making." Irvine smirked and closed his eyes as he pretended to sleep. Moonbay sighed,

"Why on earth did I marry you? Someone please tell me! And why am I the one stuck with the huge family?"

"Li stop stealing Lita's teddy bear, hand it back! Raye turn down that radio go to your room and listen to it. Mikoto please play your VR game somewhere else. Irvine Junior-Oh for heaven's sake, will everyone just BE QUIET!"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and turned to look at Moonbay.

"Li, please stop pestering your sister, you two are twins so just share the toy. Raye you are fifteen and I know you will turn down that radio or else the next time your Command wolf goes for a service, you'll pay for it out o your own pocket. Mikoto I bought you that game for your birthday and if you don't go play it somewhere else I'll make sure that it's broken at your next. Irvine I know it's not your fault but will you please stop being like your dad and take your shoes of the sofa? That includes you too Irvine Senior!"

A wail coming from the next room stopped her in her tracks; her 4-month-old baby had woken up from her nap.

"This is not good! Fiona's woken up from her nap! Now I have to put her to bed and I have to prepare for Van and Fiona's arrival!" Irvine got off the sofa and put his hands on his wife's shoulders,

"I'll go put Fiona to bed and you can go prepare for our guests okay?"

Moonbay smiled, "Now I know why I married you, you always step in when I need help."

Moonbay stood there for a while staring at her husband, until she noticed that all her children were watching. "What are you doing? Hurry up and prepare for our guests!"

**Please R R I love hearing what people have to say…**

**Cyaz!**


	2. At Moonbay's

* * * Van checked the map for the tenth time. "I still think that we're going in  
the wrong direction, don't you agree Zeke?" The organoid shrugged,  
  
"Let me see, hmm no we're headed in the right direction," spoke Fiona. "Let's just stop and check anyway." Van stopped the Gustav in the middle of  
the road and consulted with Fiona over the map. Raven put his Gustav on  
autopilot as he was beginning to get tired of driving it. His daughter Reeny had climbed onto his lap and had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked  
back to see what Reese and Van were up to. They were also sleeping; He looked at his wife who too was nodding off. He shrugged; a little nap would do him no harm. He had just dozed off when his Gustav crashed into another.  
Raven cursed under his breath and gave Reeny to Reese. He turned on the radio and started to transmit a message to the pilot in front of him. Van and Fiona were still arguing about the map when the Gustav gave a sudden  
jolt.  
  
"What on earth? I can detect a zoid behind us, I think we're under attack," noted Van. He was just about to jump out when he heard a radio  
signal being transmitted.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?? If you're a proper zoid pilot I think you would have  
realised that it is not wise to stop a Gustav carrying 4 zoids in the middle of the road!" Van frowned deep in thought. He recognised that voice.  
  
"Raven? Is that you?" he waited and he heard someone cursing softly.  
  
"I uh have to go." The signal disappeared. Fiona looked at Van.  
  
"I have detected his Gustav, it's in stealth mode that's why we can't see  
it. I don't get it why are they following us in stealth mode? Are they planning an attack on us? Let's be careful Van this could be dangerous."  
Fiona looked worried.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Raven's changed remember? He helped us defeat the Deathsaurer, and besides if he still was our enemy he wouldn't have named  
his only son after me." Fiona nodded and indicated that they should get  
going.  
  
* * *  
Moonbay had lined up five of her children in front of the main entrance  
door. "  
  
Now listen up kids, Van and Family took a long trip and they're obviously  
going to be tired so don't bother them-" Moonbay was cut short as Fiona  
burst in through the front door followed by Fi.  
  
"Whoa! What's up Fiona? Why are you in such a rush?" Fiona only response  
was to point at the doorway. There stood Van and Thomas covered in some  
foul smelling swamp mud.  
  
"It reeks Moonbay, I just had to get out of the Gustav for fresh air. They can't smell it because they're covered in it but after a while it really  
gets to you." Van temper started to rise.  
  
"It's not my fault that you read the map wrong and that we headed for the  
swampland. Oh and did I add that our Gustav got caught in the mud, so Thomas and I had to get it out by pushing it and the four zoids!" Moonbay looked at Fi and Fiona who were covering their faces in disgust and then at  
Thomas and Van who were turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"I don't blame you at all." Van looked Moonbay in the eye.  
  
"Really so you believe that this is Fiona's fault?"  
Moonbay looked at Van. "What? I wasn't talking to you I was talking to  
Fiona!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Don't worry Fiona they always end up doing something stupid when you  
least expect it!"  
  
* * * Reese was making a fire for the family. She had given Reeny a blanket so she could keep warm. Reese who was also cold became upset and started to complain. She couldn't take it anymore; Reese turned to her daughter and slapped her across the face. Reese Junior was dumbstruck, instantly tears started pouring down her face as she clutched her red cheek. Van, who had  
been checking out their zoids, making sure that they weren't in any bad condition, saw what happened. He grabbed Reese's hand and pulled her to the  
Gustav. She looked at her brother and turned away sulky-faced.  
  
"What do you want?" she glared at him and got angry when he didn't flinch.  
He smiled which made her angrier; he held is finger to his lips and pointed. She looked and stared. Shadow and Specula stood still, when they did not do anything interesting she looked at her brother. Van pointed and  
she looked again. She gasped there were three black organoid capsules.  
  
"Why are they black?" she asked her brother softly. He shrugged,  
  
"I guess they're not ready to be opened yet. I think those three organoids are for us." Reese nodded and had almost forgotten about her mum slapping  
her but then she saw Reeny smiling and talking with their parents. She  
turned to Van  
  
"Do you get the feeling that Reeny is always somehow." Reese looked away,  
she didn't want Van to think that she hated her sister.  
  
"The favourite of the family?" Reese looked up at her brother.  
  
"So you think that she is the favourite of the family?" Van nodded.  
  
"I know that mum and dad don't try to make her the favourite but she just somehow is because she's the youngest." Reese shrugged and turned on the radio. They sat there for a while listening to the constant chatter of the  
radio. Soon Reese fell asleep; Van too was sleeping.  
  
Shadow looked at Specula and spoke "We need Zeke and Ambient for this experiment." Specula nodded and call out for Zeke by letting out an ear-  
splitting roar. Shadow did the same to call for Ambient.  
  
* * *  
Fiona and Van were unpacking in the spare room at Moonbay's house. Zeke looked up, he could hear Specula's call. He shot of into the window scaring  
Fi who had just walked in.  
  
"What's his rush?" she questioned Fiona. "I don't know," replied Fiona.  
  
"Van?" Van looked from Fi to Fiona.  
  
"I think he just needs some time to himself. You know he might be sick of living the rich life, I remember when we used to travel together he really  
enjoyed that." Fiona nodded.  
  
"I agree, once our visit to Moonbay's is over, we'll take the long journey to the Wind Colonies so we can visit Maria and everyone else." Van nodded  
and continued unpacking.  
  
* * * Rekoi looked up, "Ambient, I think you should go." Ambient roared and took off to see Shadow. Rekoi smiled and looked at the destroyed Zoid that he had decided to rebuild.  
  
"I will finish this Zoid. I will rebuild and modify the Deathsaurer." He looked at the Gyalos Empire.  
  
"I will rid this world of that Emperor, Rudolph and then Emperor Hilt shall rule!" He laughed and continued to weld the metal together.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tell me whatcha think..  
  
Cyaz!! 


	3. New Friends

Reese awoke to the sound of children playing together. She crept out of the gustav and followed the sound, she saw Reeny playing with two other children. There were two girls and three boys approaching Reeny and her new friends.  
  
She dug her elbow into Van's ribs who woke up and started to grumble about annoying sisters. He soon understood why she woke him up and the both listened to the other people talking.  
  
Van noticed one girl with black hair in a strange hairstyle. It had two tufts of hair on either side of her head and the rest was long and wavy which was pulled up into a ponytail. Although he hadn't met her before he knew that he was connected to this girl somehow.  
  
Reese on the other hand was blushing as she examined a good-looking boy a bit older than her. He had a red bandana and spiky brown hair. She stepped out of the gustav and walked over to her sister.  
  
Reeny looked up and Reese and smiled. "Looky Weese I gotted new fwiends." Reese nodded and looked at the two younger children. They had darker skin and they had dark brown hair. Their tattoos were on their cheeks and they both had mischievous grins, another boy who was a bit younger had the same complexion as the good-looking boy with the red bandana.  
  
The girl with black hair saw Reese and smiled "Is that your sister? She's really cute, my name's Fi what's yours?" Reese shrugged.  
  
"I'm Reese Knite, and this is Reeny or Relyna Knite, that's my brother Van Knite." Fi's attention suddenly turned to Van.  
  
Thomas spoke "that's our father's name."  
  
"Well isn't that interesting!" drawled Raye with sarcasm. "Geez spare me lets just get these introductions over and done with, then I can prove to Thomas that I'm a better zoid pilot than he is." Irvine shook his head with amusement, "That's my sister Raye, I'm Irvine and this is 'Koto."  
  
Reese blushed when he turned to shake her hand, Van already could tell she had developed a crush on this stranger.  
  
They talked to each other for a long time, until midday.  
  
All the conversations had stopped so Fi decided to start up another "I know why don't we-" she had just started to suggest something when they heard the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Reese looked at Van and they instantly knew what was happening. "The capsules!"  
  
They ran behind the Gustav with the others on their heels. Van, who was ahead of the group, was about to run to the capsules but he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Reese stopped too late and she skidded straight into her brother knocking him over. The others who had not yet turned the corner had no idea that Reese and Van were blocking the path, they soon also crashed into the pair causing a lot of noise and pain.  
  
"Van move your leg, Fi get off, Irvine that hurts move your arm your elbows digging into my back." Raye's complaints could be heard above all the yells and shouts of pain.  
  
Reese who was at the bottom of the pile felt a hand pull her up. The strong arm yanked her to her feet with a bit too much strength, she crashed straight into the person who pulled her up. She knocked Irvine over for the second time and blushed as she landed on top of him.  
  
He stood up and helped her up again. She dusted herself and turned to look at the others who had stood still like statues with the same scared expression on their faces.  
  
Reese put her hands on her hips, "That's not funny, I didn't mean to land on him on-" she stopped talking as a low growl from behind cut her off. She turned around to face the creature that had growled and screamed. * * *  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
YAY! I finally finished! It took me ages, don't ask about the surname I couldn't be stuffed looking at the episode about Raven's past even though it tells you his real last name.so I just invented one. Tell me whatcha think!  
  
Cyaz!! 


	4. The Organoids

* * * Reese stopped screaming and examined the creature. It was definitely an organoid but it was different to all the others she had seen before.  
  
It was purple and it had golden eyes. She put her hand out and touched it's head. The creature growled again but this time it was a much friendlier growl.  
  
"Where are the other's?" asked Van. As if on cue two more organoids appeared, a gold one with black eyes and a green one with silver eyes, they tackled Van and Thomas to the floor.  
  
The organoids, which were now standing on Van's & Thomas's stomachs, began to laugh in an organoid sort of way. Fi began to laugh and petted the gold organoid's (the one standing on Van) head.  
  
Thomas tried to get up but the organoid was very heavy so he was stuck. Raye grinned and gave the green organoid a friendly slap on the back. "Good job!"  
  
Irvine had been watching with his arms folded over his chest, reached out to pet the organoid Reese was holding on to for support because she was so weak with laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Van was running as fast as he could. That scream.could it have belonged to Fi?  
  
Looking out ahead of him to see what the trouble was he saw something else.  
  
In the distance he could make out a Gustav with.a Genobreaker!? What was Raven doing here? But just as he was getting closer the scream stopped, so he did too.  
  
Irvine followed suit and looked around. "What do you think happened?"  
  
Van shrugged, and scanned the area checking to see if Raven was nearby. He could make out a speck in the distance and he poked Irvine and pointed at it. Irvine used his eye patch and his eye (we can only see one) widened.  
  
"Well? What is it?" asked Van.  
  
"It's Raven and Reese.I think they're doing the same thing as us, following that scream."  
  
Van was about to say something when two things happened at once. A silver light appeared in front of him and Zeke, Fiona (senior and junior) & Moonbay appeared in front of him.  
  
And the sound of laughter was clearly heard. Van shook his head, "I guess everything's alright but lets go check any way."  
  
* * * Raven kept on running even though the scream had stopped. He heard Reese gasp his name as she tried to take in a breath and speak at the same time.  
  
Raven stopped running and turned around.  
  
"What is it?" Reese pointed. A silver light was moving across the sky.  
  
"That's Zeke.so that means Van's there.he's probably doing the thing right now, running towards that scream."  
  
Reese nodded and indicated that they should go see what was happening.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Please R&R  
  
Cyaz!! 


	5. Raven's Information

OK.I know it took me ages but school's started and I don't exactly have lots of time to type this. so don't expect the next chapter too soon.@_. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Raven turned the corner and was shocked at what he saw: Van, Reese four other kids and.3 NEW ORGANOIDS!?  
  
He could hear a voice and his blood ran cold.that voice belonged to Van! They weren't supposed to be seen by him until Rekoi sent the death message to Rudolph.  
  
"I'm sure it was around here somewhere- Hey look! I can see Fi!"  
  
Van and the others came into view as they turned the corner. "Thomas! Fi! Are you ok, we heard a screa-" Van stopped talking and stared at Raven.  
  
"You.why are you here?" Van asked Raven. Raven smiled and looked at the kids. "I don't think here's the best place to explain."  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona looked at all 10 children. Moonbay & Reese had no idea that Fiona could be so strict. Fiona paced up and down the line of kids.  
  
"Now, tell me where these organoids were!" she barked (in an army guy kind of way).  
  
"You!" she pointed at Thomas.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Thomas looked at Fiona eyebrows raised.  
  
"Really, c'mon mum, this whole army thing doesn't suit you. Just ask us nicely and we'll gladly tell you."  
  
Fiona took a step forward and looked him in the eye. Thomas gulped; his mother was really starting to scare him.  
  
"You think that I'm just acting?" Thomas gulped again and nodded.  
  
"You think that I'm a nice calm quiet kind of lady?" Thomas nodded as he began to sweat.  
  
Fiona glared at her son "Well guess what?" Thomas mumbled something.  
  
"I am." Fiona's glare turned into a friendly gaze and she began to laugh.  
  
Thomas sighed, that was the scariest moment of his life.  
  
"Now will you please tell us where these organoids came from?" asked Fiona, Reese and Moonbay in unison.  
  
* * * Van looked at Raven, "You're absolutely sure?"  
  
Raven nodded and repeated what he had said to Van. "No one ever knew it but Hiltz had a twin sister called Zillath. She fell in love and had a son whom she called Rekoi. When Hiltz was supposedly destroyed in the final battle of the Deathsaurer no one noticed, but Ambient hadn't been destroyed.  
  
He had fled during the fight and sought out another master Rekoi, because everyone knows that when an organoid's master dies the organoid dies too.  
  
That's why when Shadow "died" after fusing with the Genobreaker for too long he was able to come back to life because I hadn't died. So if Ambient sought out another master he wouldn't die because he had a new master."  
  
Van and Irvine nodded in agreement. "We understand this much but we don't quite understand the next part, the part about Hiltz was able to take over Rekoi."  
  
Raven shrugged "It's quite simple, a zoidian can never be fully destroyed something will always remain. For the Zoidians of Evopolis, (A/N I wasn't too sure on how to spell it so correct me!) they left behind their city.  
  
In Hiltz's case it was his soul; it had been left behind. When he realised that part of him was still alive he sought out Ambient and took over Rekoi's body by detaching it from Rekoi's soul."  
  
Irvine spoke "So if Rekoi's soul is floating around somewhere-"  
  
"No, that's not right." Raven cut him off. "I don't think I explained it right, once a soul is detached from a body fully it can never reunite with that body or another one."  
  
Van nodded "I get it now. Tell us about how Rudolph is involved with this." Raven took a deep breath. "You know how Fiona used to have dreams or visions that told the future? Well apparently this is a characteristic in all Zoidians.  
  
About 17 years ago Reese kept on having visions and at first I thought she was going mad until she told me that Irvine and Moonbay were going to get married and that they would have a son. Well this eventually happened and I decided that we should pay close attention to her visions. That's how we learnt about Zillath and Rekoi.  
  
Anyway, pretty soon Rekoi will send a death threat to Rudolph about handing the empire over. If he doesn't he will attack Rudolph and will attempt to destroy him with the most powerful zoid ever.  
  
That's ok because we'll be able to protect Rudolph but when this Zoid is used to attack it's been prophesised that it will destroy the world once it's ultimate attack has been used and the zoid's true power is awakened; it's basically like the Deathsaurer."  
  
Van looked at Raven "Do you have any idea about this powerful Zoid?"  
  
Raven shook his head "We only know the name, it's called the Death Liger."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Yes, yes I know that some of this chapter is confusing (my friend told me so) but it will make sense later on. OMG! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I forgot to tell you I originally started to write this story out with my friend Emma. (Golden Fighter) Then I kinda took over it. Sorry Emma! I should've mentioned you earlier! Thanx for being so nice about it! NE way please tell me whatcha think! 


	6. Main Characters Info

Ok.this isn't worth reading really, it's just about the main character's that I (and Emma) invented. Now.about the organoids names. I looked at all ur words and mixed them up with eachother plus I added more mixed up words into them.does that make sense? Neway everyone wuz going on about how they couldn't understand the characters because they were getting confused. So I decided that this chapter is going to be dedicated to character profiles.. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible because it is the holidays.@_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Name: Thomas Van Flyheight  
  
Age:16  
  
Zoid: White Shield Lyger  
  
Organoid: Emmokoi (Green with silver eyes)  
  
Appearance: A miniature version of his dad (Van Flyheight) QT!  
  
Personality: Lets put it this way, he is supposed to be just like his father so I guess you can imagine what his personality is like!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Name: Raye Mercenary  
  
Age: 15  
  
Zoid: Blue Command Wolf  
  
Organoid: Emmokoi (Green with silver eyes)  
  
Appearance: She definitely looks like Moonbay except that she's taller and her hair is longer, plus she's got pockets all over her.just like her father awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Personality: Big headed, a bit of a show off but nevertheless a nice person.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Name: Van Knite  
  
Age: 16  
  
Zoid: Genosaur  
  
Organoid: Ollurk (Gold with black eyes)  
  
Appearance: A mini Raven.awwwwwwww  
  
Personality: He's the one who would help anyone. He's very trusting and he's a good friend. He's also really smart. But he's kind of quiet and he's scared of loud girls. @_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Name: Fi Flyheight  
  
Age: 14  
  
Zoid: Purple gunsniper  
  
Organoid: Ollurk (Gold with black eyes)  
  
Appearance: She looks like Fiona except that she has black hair and black eyes.  
  
Personality: Just like Fiona.she's even got the gullibleness.^__^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Name: Irvine Mercenary  
  
Age: 16  
  
Zoid: Command Wolf  
  
Organoid: Freezgul (purple with gold eyes)  
  
Appearance: A mini Irvine, he has the bandana but no eyepatch.  
  
Personality: The strong and silent type ^__^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Name: Reese Knite Age: 14  
  
Zoid: Gustav.she doesn't really like piloting one, but she's got a gustav that can be used in battle.  
  
Organoid: Freezgul (purple with gold eyes)  
  
Appearance: She's like Reese except she doesn't have the freaky green eyes, she's got purple eyes (like Raven)  
  
Personality: VERY sensitive. She's a bit of a snob towards strangers and she's a great actress (meaning that she can persuade any one into doing anything..@_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	7. Emmokoi, Ollurk, Freezgul and Thomas

"Now will you please tell us where these organoids came from?" asked Fiona, Reese and Moonbay in unison.  
  
Thomas began to speak "Well we were just talking until we heard a strange sound and we decided to check it-"  
  
Thomas was cut off by Van. "No, that's not the whole story, when we were following you guys to Moonbay's place Reese and I had noticed that Shadow and Specula were acting really strange. Each night at the same time they would disappear. Well one night I decided to see what was happening and I saw three black organoid capsules."  
  
"So what your trying to tell us is that there were three dormant organoid capsules and when they heard you guys talking they woke up and came out of their capsules?" asked Fiona. All six nodded.  
  
Fiona frowned deep in thought. "What's wrong? Fiona? Fiona? FIONA?!" Moonbay's shout made her snap out of it.  
  
"What? I was only thinking.Okay now which of you were the first two to touch this organoid?" Fiona indicated to the gold one, "I did," said Van and Fi at the same time. "Okay what about this one?" She pointed to the green one "I did," announced Raye. "Me too!" that was obviously Thomas. "So I guess Reese and Irvine touched this one?" assumed Fiona. The two nodded.  
  
"Do you six know what you have just done?" asked Fiona, the six shook their heads.  
  
"You've made yourself the lifelong partners of these organoids. The first two people to touch an organoid are his lifelong partners, but if the organoid decides that they don't like whoever touched them they have to be tamed."  
  
"Does that mean we can name them?" Reese asked Fiona. Fiona shook her head "See these markings on their foreheads? Those are written in Zoidian and are the name of the organoids." "The gold one's called Ollurk, the purple one's called Freezgul and the green one's called Emmokoi."  
  
* * * "So where are you going to stay?" asked Irvine. Raven shrugged "I don't know really, but I'm sure Reese will find a place." "You can stay with us if you want." Irvine wasn't used to being so generous. Raven smiled "Thanks." Van was just about suggest that they head back to the house when a familiar looking Dibison approached and a familiar figure jumped out. "VAN FLYHEIGHT!!!! I have been trying to contact you but for some unknown reason you have blocked my signal."  
  
Van put his head in his hands and spoke to Irvine and Raven "He's like my wife, he'll never stop nagging me."  
  
Thomas Schubaltz walked over to the three and began to yell his head off at Van. "-AND THEN YOU JUST..ARE YOU EVENING LISTENING TO ME!?"  
  
Van looked up "Were you talking to me?"  
  
"No.I was talking to the sky!" snapped Thomas who was absolutely furious.  
  
"Hello sky! How are you today? You're looking kind of blue."  
  
"Van!" that voice could only belong to Fiona, "Lunch's ready, get Irvine and Raven to come, oh is that Thomas?" Fiona peered round the Dibison to look for him.  
  
"Hello Thomas, why don't you come too?" Thomas turned bright red and mumbled something only he could understand.  
  
* * * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ That's the end of that chapter..... 


	8. Well, you could be riding on a Gustav!

"So Thomas, why did you come here?" asked Moonbay as they ate. "Well, I had to come with my parents," replied Thomas (Junior). "Not you, the other Thomas."  
  
"I had to contact Van about Rudolph, you see some guy what was his name Reeko, Rocky." Thomas tried to remember the name.  
  
"Rekoi?" supplied Raven.  
  
"Uh, yeah that's it, anyway this guy, Rekoi or whatever, sent Rudolph some message about handing over the empire or else he'll destroy the empire with some new zoid."  
  
Raven, Van and Irvine all stared at each other in shock.  
  
"So, Reese's dreams were right." Van looked at Thomas. "So I guess this means Rudolph wants us over there at the palace."  
  
"That's right, but he wants to send Marianne and his kids over here so that they'll be safe."  
  
"No problem," that was Moonbay, "We've got plenty of space in this house." "But someone will have to pick them up."  
  
Moonbay looked at the six who were talking about their organoids. "And there they are," Moonbay grinned evilly.  
  
* * * "This is so boring!" said Thomas for the thousandth time.  
  
"Well it's not like we wanted you to come," snapped Raye who was sick of Thomas's complaining.  
  
Reese who was piloting the Gustav spoke "Well, Thomas, you should be glad I've actually let you enter my Gustav, most of the time I make people ride on top of it."  
  
Thomas winced, riding out on a Gustav in this heat? He was glad she had let him in.  
  
Van and Irvine were arm wrestling, but just and the Gustav gave a jolt due to the bumpy road they both went flying over the front seats and landed on the girls. Reese slammed onto the brakes as her brother's legs landed in her lap not too softly.  
  
Van, whose head was in Fi's lap, gave a sheepish smile "Sorry," he winced as he watched his sister's jaw muscle twitch.  
  
Reese lost it. "THAT'S IT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" she shouted at him, Thomas and Irvine.  
  
What did I do?" complained Thomas.  
  
"YOU have been complaining for the past three hours and I'm sick of it! OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU!!"  
  
Raye smirked and pushed her brother out of her lap, "You heard her, Irvine, out!"  
  
"But where are we going to stay?" whined Thomas, "You can't leave us here! We'll die out in the desert!"  
  
"Where do you think the organoids are?" asked Reese.  
  
"They're in the trailer," replied Thomas.  
  
"Exactly, so where do you think you'll be in fifteen minutes?"  
  
Thomas turned red, he'd forgotten about the trailer. "In the trailer."  
  
Reese grinned, "Good boy, NOW GET OUT ALL THREE OF YOU!!!"  
  
* * * "I hope we did the right thing by getting ahead of the kids," said Van.  
  
A face appeared on the screen. "They'll be fine, that Gustav cost me heaps, two arms and a leg, it's custom made plus it can be used in battle, it has stealth technology and a shield that can stop almost any attack. What's better is that my daughter's piloting it and she's the best Gustav pilot in our family, or in my opinion the best on Zi.  
  
Another face appeared on the screen, it was Irvine "Van, they're all old enough to take care of themselves, plus Van, Thomas and Irvine are almost 17 which means they're almost legally adults."  
  
* * * Reese, Fi and Raye stepped out of the Gustav and admired the Palace.  
  
Reese turned around and looked at the trailer, "They've been so quiet, I wonder, what's going on?" she stepped up to the door, pushed the button and it slid open.  
  
Reese looked inside and gasped.  
  
There were tears in her eyes so Fi and Raye pushed her aside and looked inside.  
  
The boys were wrestling the organoids for the possession of the TV remote.  
  
Emmokoi was sitting on top of Thomas, pinning him down. Irvine had Freezgul in a headlock but it wasn't having much effect on the organoid who was trying to tickle Irvine with his tail. Van was standing on the couch holding the remote high out of Ollurk's reach.  
  
Reese stopped laughing, wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Ahem, what is going on here?" she asked glaring at the boys and organoids who were flinching under her gaze.  
  
"Well, we were watching the Zoid Races, but then Emmokoi changed the channel to some stupid documentary about butterflies, we changed it back to the races but then they changed it back, so we changed it to the-"  
  
Reese cut him off "I see, well you see this mess? I want it to be cleaned up by the time we get back."  
  
The boys looked around, broken chairs and a half-dead table, the couch was ripped and the mat had been torn into three pieces.  
  
"I want it all fixed.OR ELSE!" they all knew what or else meant, riding on top of the Gustav on the journey back.  
* * * "So you finally arrived," Van welcomed them into the room. "Are you making fun of my gustav?" Reese demanded, glaring at Van.  
  
"Err-Oh look! It's Rudolph!" said Van changing the subject ignoring the 14- year-old's glare that was starting to scare him.  
  
"Hi! Marianne decided she's not going to go, but she wants the kids to go. She'll go if it gets too dangerous," said Rudolph.  
  
"Ok.. so where are the kids?" asked Fi, who was peering round Rudolph looking for them. When she saw them she squealed. "Oh they're so like you!" Rudolph blushed and steered his children into the room. The three boys all looked like Rudolph except for the girl who was a perfect copy of Marianne.  
  
"So Rudolph, four kids huh? Only two more until you're equal with Moonbay!" Van could not help joking, despite the look he was receiving from Rudolph.  
  
"It's not my fault, I didn't expect quadruplets!"  
  
"Okay so what are their names? These royal names are too fancy for me to remember!" That was Irvine, he had only met the children on 5 occasions, they were heavily guarded by security because they were the heirs to the throne so they often weren't allowed out of the palace.  
  
"Well.this is Jokune, preferably Joey-" his daughter cut him off. "Daddy, I think we can introduce ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ayapap, but that sounds stupid so call me Aya." The speaker was a little taller than the rest.  
  
"My names Tallonne, and I'm the oldest," the boy smirked.  
  
"Yeah, only by one minute!" his sister glared at him.  
  
"And that was Kestriel," Marianne entered the room. "I hope they won't be too much trouble," she said.  
  
Irvine laughed "Trust me, they can't be worse than all of my siblings put together!" But little did he know how wrong he was.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Can anyone guess where we got Ayapap from??????????????  
  
Neway tell me whatcha think! (that's getting old, I have to think of something else to say.hmmmmmmmmmm.) 


	9. Raye's secret is revealed

OUT! OUT! OUT! Heh heh go Reese! Go Ayapap! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Reese had just started to relax, when "Fi! Help! They're pulling my hair!!" shrieked Kestriel, who was now on the verge of tears.  
  
Fi sighed and turned around "Hey, come on, I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I pulled your hair.be nice to your sist-OW! You little rat! I'll get you! Come here!" Fi scrambled over the seat and tried to pull Joey's hair.  
  
When Joey was too far away too reach she sighed and sat back in her seat. "Raye, Reese, how do you put up with younger siblings?"  
  
Reese spoke through clenched teeth "It's impossible to put up with them, you just have to learn to ignore them." She bit her tongue as Tal grabbed a lock of her blue hair and gave a huge yank.  
  
Raye tossed her a hair tie, "It'll help, it doesn't hurt as much if it's tied up, believe me."  
  
Aya, carefully reached out to pull one of the fifteen-year-olds plaits, he was inches away when Raye caught his hand and dug one of her nails into the base of his palm.  
  
"Don't you even try, I've got two brothers who are much better at this stuff than you." He squeaked when she dug her nail further into his hand. "Got me?" He nodded and shrank back, trying to stay as far away from her as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese slammed on the breaks, "THAT'S IT, OUT! OUT! OUT!" she open the cock pit and picked up the three boys by their collars and threw them out.  
  
"Get into the trailer! I don't want you back in here! OUT! OUT! OUT!"  
  
* * *  
  
Thomas laughed, "So, you got on her nerves huh? Don't worry, the same thing happened to us."  
  
Tal eyed him closely for a minute and then spoke "You look weird."  
  
Thomas turned red and ignored the very loud laughs that were coming from Irvine and Van.  
  
Aya turned to Irvine and smirked "Why do you wear a head band?"  
  
It was Irvine's turn to be embarrassed. "It's not a headband! It's a bandana!!!!" He tried to kick Aya but the 10-year-old moved out of reach.  
  
Joey was about to comment about Van when Van grabbed him by his collar "If you dare insult me, I'll make you ride on this Gustav.in the desert.with no water.for the remaining two hours of this trip." Joey gulped.  
  
* * * "Ahhhhhhh, peace and quiet," sighed Reese as she put the Gustav on autopilot.  
  
Raye smiled "I know what you mean, no Thomas, no boys.."  
  
Fi grinned evilly "But.I thought you'd be sad if Thomas wasn't here, I mean, everyone knows how much you like him-Help me! Reese! She's going to kill me!!" Fi screamed as Raye scrambled over the seat in order to hurt her.  
  
Reese slammed on the breaks for the umpteenth time. "If you two don't give me any peace and quiet I'll chuck you in the trailer with the boys."  
  
Fi and Raye stopped immediately and decided that they should listen because they really wouldn't like to stay in a trailer with six boys and three organoids who would rather watch butterfly documentaries.  
  
Kestriel smirked "Who's Thomas?" Raye blushed " No one who concerns you," she said ignoring the very annoying grin Fi was wearing.  
  
Kestriel eyed her closely "Oh, you mean the Thomas in the trailer.Wait a sec." She closed her eyes and screwed up her face as though trying to remember something.  
  
Raye glared at Kestriel "What did you do?" "Nothing, I just told Aya about your crush." "WHAT!? HOW??" "Well, me and Aya can speak telepathically to each other," she scurried over to Reese so that Raye could not harm her without getting in trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Thomas!" called Aya, trying to catch the sixteen-year-old's attention.  
  
"What?" shouted Thomas over the racket Joey and Tal were making because they wanted to watch the Zoid battles but the organoids wanted to watch a documentary about fishes (A/N we decided it should be about salmon.if they have salmon on Zi.) .  
  
"My sister just told me something that might interest you," grinned Aya rubbing his hands together in an evil mastermind kind of way.  
  
"What is it? And how could your sister have told you? She's in the Gustav. " asked Thomas who was now interested.  
  
"They can speak telepathically," said Joey who had given up on the fight and had begun to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Kestriel just told me that Raye or what ever her name is.." He stopped when he saw the eager look on Thomas's face.  
  
"Yes, yes.keep going, I'm listening." Thomas was starting to freak out. What if Raye, what if she likes him?  
  
".yeah Raye she likes you.loves you." Thomas started to do a victory dance.  
  
Suddenly a loud crackling noise could be heard and Raye's voice was shouting through the speakers. "IGNORE EVERYTHING AYAPAP SAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! NONE OF IT IS TRUE!!!!! I SWEAR!!! I DO not li---" they could hear her faltering through the microphone.  
  
Van picked up the radio microphone and smirked "Are you sure?"  
  
They could hear the sound of someone screaming to be let in the trailer so that she could kill Ayapap.  
  
Irvine turned to Thomas "I guess that means that she really does like you." ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
We're too lazy to add anymore to this chapter..heh heh go salmon!!! Heh heh Raye's "secret" is out!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Uhhhhh chapter 10!

This chapter took me ages, so you better like it!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

*        *          *

Van turned to Ruldolph, "So now what?"

Rudolph shrugged "I don't know…what should I do? I've never been in this situation before…"

Irvine coughed, a cough that sounded oddly like Deathsaurer.

Raven spoke up "Ask him if there's anything else he wants…apart from the empire, try to bribe him with other things, just so you can take his mind off the attack he should be preparing."

"Hmm, bribing, thats a good idea Raven," a deep voice spoke, coming from the speakers. 

Van and Raven jumped up from their seats, looking around. "That's Rekoi's voice," Raven voice was worried, how could Rekoi have entered the Palace?

"Now, if you don't give me the palace let's just say something bad may happen to the small villages, like maybe, the Wind Colonies."

 "He's coming from the speakers, what happened to security?" Irvine ran out of the room running to the security room, (A/N you know, the kind with the microphones and tvs…)

They all followed Irvine, who was running at about 1000km/h. He turned the corner and entered the security camera room. 

All of the men who had been working in the security room were unconscious. Raven checked their pulses, "They're alive, I'd say that he used paralysing gas."

"So, where's he now?" Van asked while checking under the desks, looking for Rekoi. 

Unnoticed by any of them, a small red lizard crept out of the room.

The lizard scurried down the corridor and stopped at a closet that contained cleaning supplies, it slid under the door and began to climb up its master's leg. 

Rekoi smiled and picked up the mechanical creature. 

"It worked well, you did good work Emalf." Putting the lizard in his pocket the man pulled on a cap to hide his red hair. He stepped out of the closet and walked out of sight.

Stopping at Van's Blade Liger, he opened the cockpit and stuck a note onto the seat.

 Chuckling, he jumped down, where he met a red organoid. A flash of red light later they disappeared.

*        *          *

Fiona looked out the window and smiled, "They're back." 

Moonbay took a look and squinted. "Is it just me or are there people sitting on top of the trailer?"

Reese S (A/N I'm gonna call her Reese S from now on) jumped to her feet and hurried outside.

Reeny gave Fiona and Moonbay a big smile "If there are people widing on the gustav, that mean that Weese got angry wid dem."

Fiona laughed and walked outside to greet everyone.

*

Thomas groaned, " It's not fair! She let the organoids stay inside the trailer and we're stuck out here in this heat, I'm so thirsty, Van, you have the cruellest sister."

 Van smirked "She's just irritated, wait till she loses her temper. That's even crueller."

Ayapap glared at Thomas "You've been riding this thing for half an hour, we've been riding it for an hour and a half, so why are you complaining? We should be complaining, it's your fault because you got us into trouble. It's not fair, she blamed us at first but then she realised it was your fault and stuck you up here."

Raye glared at Thomas. "He's right it's all your fault, you were the one who broke the TV by kicking it just because your favourite zoid team lost the battle. And because of that Reese said it was our entire fault because we shouldn't have been watching the Zoid battles in the first place."

"It's not her fault, she just hates Zoid battles because she got into a bit of trouble when she was little." Fi who had been quiet for so long finally began to speak. 

  
Van eyed Fi "How do you know that?" 

"She told me, when she was little she wandered away from the campsite and almost got hit by a badly aimed missile."

 Fi was looking away and jumped up almost falling of the trailer, Thomas pulled her down. 

"Hey! Look! It's Mum!" Fiona was waving at everyone. 

The Gustav stopped with a jolt making everyone jump, Ayapap landed in Van's lap and Thomas landed in Raye's. Raye pushed him off blushing furiously. Kestriel was hanging off the edge of the trailer for dear life; Joey and Tal were hanging on to her so she wouldn't fall.

Reese S was shouting something at Reese J (A/N J is short for Junior (Duh) ).

"I've told you at least a million times, if people irritate you, you don't make them ride it! You make them walk behind it! Imagine what would've happened if one of Marianne's kids fell off? You would be in so much trouble!"

Specula and Zeke were having a very lengthy conversation with Emmokoi, Ollurk and Freezgul.

Fiona was hugging the quadruplets ignoring Reese S's shouts.

After all the greeting and telling off was over all of the children entered the house and stuffed themselves with food.

*        *          *

Rudolph was once again pacing up and down the room. Van and Raven were sitting down watching him and Irvine was leaning against the wall. 

Van stood up to go "I think he might attack the Wind Colonies next…" 

Raven sneered at him "Took you long enough, if he can hear what we are saying we better be careful."

Irvine just nodded. Van walked out the room followed by Irvine and Raven. Rudolph watched them leave and sighed, what was he going to do?

*        *          *

Van and Thomas laughed as Irvine kept on losing. Reese grinned she always won at this kind of gambling. 

Putting the die back in the cup she shook it evilly. "Want to play again?"

Raye laughed as Irvine groaned. "Okay," instantly she began to shake the die in the cup. 

Suddenly she put the cup down "Odd or even?" Irvine thought for a long time staring at the cup as though trying to see through it so he could give her the correct answer.

"Odd," he said at last looking up from the cup. Reese smirked "Are you sure?" Irvine nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her fingers 'accidentally' flicking her earring. 

Lifting up the cup she smiled, the two die had landed on one, making it even. (A/N if you don't know what I'm talking about go watch the Cowboy Bebop episode Toys in the Attic) 

"Now what do I get this time. I already own half your items." She indicated all of Irvine's possessions that he had lost while gambling to Reese. He sighed and took off his bandana, the one his father gave to him. Grinning evilly she took it. But then she handed it back. "I can't take that, it means too much to you."

"Then you can have this…if you tell me how you won every round." He held up a very valuable looking item that belonged to Moonbay.

Reese grinned, "Okay, well you see these dice? They are magnetic, and my earrings have magnets in them. If I flick this one," she flicked her left earring, the dice moved "the dice will be even, if I flick the other one" she flicked it and the dice moved again "the dice will be odd.

Irvine glared at her. Everyone was laughing at him, everyone meaning Raye, Fi, Thomas, Van and Reese and the organoids.

Raye who had been laughing suddenly stopped when she saw Fiona crying, she patted Fi's shoulder, Fi stopped and poked Reese etc.

All six of them turned and listened to the conversation. 

"-Fiona, stop crying, their not sure if he's attacked yet, it was just a note, and anyone could have written it as a joke. I mean, all Rekoi wants is the Empire so that he can take over the world. He wouldn't attack the Wind Colonies just to scare Rudolph, he way smarter than that. " Reese S and Moonbay were trying to stop her from crying.

"Yeah right, you both know that that's not true!" Fiona voice was angry. "They're going to fight something worse than the Deathsaurer and you aren't even worried? Don't you even care? Don't-" Fiona words were ended by Moonbay's slap.

Moonbay was now crying "Of course we do! But if we worry they'll feel bad because of all the stress they'd be putting us through. And if we worry what's going to happen to the kids? Who'll look after them? After all, we'll be too busy crying…" She turned away wiping her face, getting rid of all of the tears.

While she was looking around she saw six pairs of feet and three larger pairs underneath the door. Opening it, she glared down at the nine eavesdroppers.

"Ahem, it seems we have some spies among our midst. What are you six doing?" Moonbay had the door wide open so that Reese S and Fiona could see who it was.

"Isn't that obvious? We're trying to listen to your conversation," retorted Rate.

"Then you must have heard the whole thing, promise me you won't go to where ever your father's are, promise me you won't go and fight?" Fiona had stopped crying and her voice was serious. 

"Promise me," she said again watching the kids carefully.

"We promise," chorused the six teenagers.

"Okay, now you can leave," Fiona saw them leave, but she didn't see the twelve fingers that had been crossed behind six backs.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

YAY! So far, the whole story has been a huge bore, now the fun part begins!!!

Yeah, I kinda got carried away on this chapter…hope you like it!


	11. Just Blame it All on Thomas!

Chapter 11!  
  
Sorry it took me ages.  
  
I had to change the whole storyline and I started writing my other story PLUS my internet connection was down because my modem was stuffed and we had to get a new one.  
  
But thanx for waiting.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Reese couldn't sleep that night, her father, Fi's father and Raye's father had gone to fight this mysterious Rekoi. She had heard her parents talk about this man before but whenever they saw her they changed the topic on purpose so she couldn't hear anymore.  
  
Turning over in her bed she almost screamed when pair of huge golden eyes were staring at her. Instead of screaming she fell off the bed in fear. She could hear Raye grumbling, "Reese, what in the name of Zi are you doing?"  
  
"I fell off my bed. I was thinking but then Freezgul scared me..."  
  
"I'm trying to sleep so will you two just shut up!" Fi had awoken to the sound of voices.  
  
"Sorry, can't sleep," Raye mumbled an apology and turned to lie on her back, to think. "Hmph, I wonder what the boys are up to."  
  
"Oh... is that because you want know what Thomas is doing?"  
  
"bShut up!/b" Raye grabbed a spare pillow and threw it at Reese.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself."  
  
Raye grumbled angrily to herself. Reese sighed and looked around the room. She saw Fi petting Ollurk's head and humming some song. Raye had her hands behind her head and was glaring at the ceiling, still angry at Reese for teasing her about Thomas.  
  
Reese kicked off her covers and stomped to the bathroom, at least she would have something to do in there, rather than getting bored.  
  
* * *  
  
"bThomas!/b Hurry up! How are we supposed to get to the Wind Colonies if you keep wasting time?" Irvine whispered as loudly as possible trying hard not to shout.  
  
Thomas glared at Irvine and passed him the bag full of food. "Well, couldn't we have used your Gustav instead of Reese's?"  
  
Irvine grabbed the back and stuffed it in one of the above compartments. Grabbing the next bag from Thomas he shook his head. "No, my gustav is a plain normal one, Reese's gustav is a state of the art one."  
  
Thomas shrugged and continued to pass him bags for their journey.  
  
"Hey! I got it!" Van ran towards them waving a blue card. "I got her start up card!"  
  
"Finally! Now can we go?"  
  
"I guess, just let me start it up, my sister is so paranoid about thieves she's got all this security in her Gustav."  
  
Climbing past Irvine he inserted the blue card into a small slot.  
  
Thomas peered at the card, "What is that?"  
  
Van shrugged, "It's a start up card, as I said Reese is paranoid about security so she had this made, it's so robbers can't get away with the vehicle.  
  
The gustav lights turned on and a mechanical sounding voice started speaking. "Password?"  
  
Van thought for a moment, looking around the Gustav he spotted a photo that Reese had stuck next to the controls, it was a picture of two people, which reminded him of something.  
  
Leaning closer to the microphone and enunciating clearly he spoke. "Rowarde."  
  
"Password confirmed."  
  
Thomas looked at him questioningly. "Who is Rowarde?"  
  
Van sighed. "Reese had a twin but two years ago he died. They were really close and I thought that Reese would never get over his death, but she did. But she never talks about him. She loves him so much that every time we talk about him she begins to cry."  
  
"Oh. so does this mean we can go?" Thomas was fidgeting in excitement, which meant he hadn't even bothered listening to Van's story. Irvine on the other hand was paying utmost attention to Van when he spoke about Rowarde.  
  
"Yeah, we can access was granted but don't you want to wait for the organoids?"  
  
"Nah, they'll find us sooner or later."  
  
Sitting in the pilot seat Van tried to get the Gustav to move. "Why isn't it moving?"  
  
A strange beeping noise had started and he realised what had happened. "She put on some other security thing without telling me! Damn!" Van growled and punched the seat.  
  
Thomas looked at him. "What now?"  
  
Van glared at him. "What do you think? She's going to find out and come here and crack it at me! What else?"  
  
Irvine smiled. "Well, we can just blame it on Thomas."  
  
"bWHAT!? /b"  
  
"Well, she's still angry with you for breaking her TV so we can just make her angrier with you rather than with us."  
  
* * *  
  
Reese opened the bathroom door only to find that Raye and Fi had turned on the bedroom light and were searching her belt bag for something.  
  
"What are you going through my bag for?" demanded a very peeved Reese.  
  
"There was something beeping really loudly so me and Fi decided that it should be turned off because it was so damn annoying!" Raye turned the bag upside down and shook it. All of Reese's items fell out, including a small silver capsule about as big as a walnut. It had a blue light which was flashing blindingly bright.  
  
Reese looked at it for a moment and then shouted in rage. "HOW DARE THEY!!!!!!!"  
  
Striding over to the bed she picked up the capsule and pushed the small blue light. Voices could be heard coming out of the capsule.  
  
"Well, we can just blame it on Thomas."  
  
"b WHAT!? /b"  
  
"Well, she's still angry with you for breaking her TV so we can just make her angrier with you rather than us."  
  
Fi grabbed the capsule from Reese and examined it. "Do you know how expensive this kind of security is? These things cost about as much as three zoids!"  
  
Raye whistled and turned to look at Reese. "Looks like someone broke into your Gustav. What are you-hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Reese spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm going to give those boys what they deserve, a good old bashing."  
  
She stomped out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Raye looked at Fi. "Come on, someone's got to stop her before she breaks something."  
  
* * *  
  
Van looked at the angry girl in nightclothes. "What were you doing? This is b MY/b zoid and you need to ask b MY/b permission to use it. But you didn't ask and you tried to break into b MY/b Gustav and I think that you should be punished." Van stepped back.  
  
"I am b not /b going to fight you. When Dad trained both of us it was for self defence b ONLY/b. It wasn't to hurt others or punish them."  
  
Reese glared at him in anger. "Well then why aren't you telling me why you broke into b MY/b Gustav!?"  
  
"We wanted to go fight at the Wind Colonies, and we need transport, real good transport so we decided to use your Gustav."  
  
It wasn't Van who had spoken. It was Irvine, Reese knew he had spoken because he knew that she couldn't yell at him.  
  
Reese tried to cool her temper. "Well.erm." she tried to think of a docile answer.  
  
"Well you could've asked us, we would have wanted to come." That voice could only belong to Raye.  
  
"Really? So will you let us use your Gustav to get to the Wind Colonies if we let you come as well?"  
  
Reese shrugged, blushing at the pleading face Irvine was giving her. "I guess I can't say no."  
  
Fi giggled and whispered to Raye. "She can't say no to Irvine."  
  
Reese glared at Fi. "I heard you," Fi squeaked and ran to the house eager to get away from the angry Reese.  
  
Raye Thomas and Van walked ahead as Reese hung back with Irvine who had started to unpack some of the stuff they had loaded onto the Gustav.  
  
Irvine smiled shyly at her. "Thanks for waiting."  
  
She blushed and mumbled some excuse.  
  
She and Irvine walked back to the house. They were at the bottom of the stairs when Reese stopped walking because she heard Raye's voice.  
  
"Did I mention that Reese was talking about Irvine in her dreams. It was quite funny, something about a bunch of roses."  
  
Van looked back at Irvine; his face was filled with loathing.  
  
Irvine winked at Reese. "I had no idea your brother was the protective type."  
  
Reese shrugged, "I guess you didn't know he was the teddy bear type either."  
  
She heard Van growl. Turning around he attempted to get her in a bear hug so that he could tickle her.  
  
She ducked out of reach and started to run up the stairs.  
  
"Will you kids be quiet? What's with the midnight meetings?" Moonbay's head appeared around the door.  
  
"Sorry, Moonbay, I was hungry so I dragged Reese and Raye down to the kitchen only to find that the boys were pigging out in the kitchen." Fi lied as best as she could, trying to sound like it had actually happened.  
  
Moonbay grinned. "Irvine does the same thing," her expression turned sad at the thought of her husband. "Now you all go to sleep okay? It's two o'clock in the morning!" She turned around and walked away.  
  
Reese smiled at Van. "Off to bed little Vanny, or else teddy might get scared."  
  
Van glowered at her. "I've had that teddy for ages, since I was three, don't insult it. You and Ro used to fight over it all the time."  
  
Reese's eyes felt itchy with tears at the sound of her brother's name. "Yeah we used to but we stopped when he." she couldn't continue, she didn't want to say the word. Deep down inside she still believed he was alive.  
  
"Alright well I'm going to sleep," Irvine gave a huge fake yawn and walked up the stairs. He winked to Reese, causing her to blush furiously.  
  
Van growled softly and followed Irvine closely. Raye grinned and smiled at Reese.  
  
"Well, you must be special; my brother doesn't like many people."  
  
Fi shook her head. "He likes people but you're the only one who he'll show it to."  
  
Reese was well and truly embarrassed and flapped a hand at them (A/N I know it sounds really stupid to do that, but I do that all the time).  
  
Shaking her head she dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Okay, that chapter was kinda long and not s o s p a c e d o u t like the last chapter. Anywayz.  
  
Review it and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Cyaz!  
  
Pan The Almighty 


	12. Meet Merri , Leaving Home

Sorry about the lack of updates! I'm really happy coz I've almost finished my other fic and once that's over this story will be updated MUCH more often.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Okay! Now.what are we supposed to do?" asked Thomas.  
  
Raye smacked him across the head.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you again!" shouted a very peeved Reese. This was probably the fourth time he had made Reese and Fi tell him how they had decided to prepare for their journey.  
  
Thomas winced and rubbed his head; Raye did not whack people softly.  
  
"I've already organized the pairs," spoke Fi, the only one who was being serious, Van and Irvine were teasing the organoids and Thomas was complaining about his sore head, Reese just listened to his complaints, her eyebrow twitching every now and then.  
  
Fi spoke louder to get their attention, "and I've decided who will be doing what." They all watched hoping that she had paired them well.  
  
"Van and Irvine will be getting the zoids serviced, Raye and I will be creating a distraction and consider this your punishment Thomas, You and Reese will be loading the Gustav trailer together."  
  
Thomas groaned. "Not her, why can't I get the zoids serviced? She's a demon, I swear it, she'll try to kill me while we're working."  
  
"Damn right I will," muttered Reese, glaring daggers at the whining 16-year- old.  
  
"She won't kill you, I'll make sure of it and also because you from what I can remember you have used up all of your money buying some stupid weapon for your shield Liger. And from what Raye and Reese have told me, Irvine and Van seem to save their money for important things and from what I can see this is important. . ." She trailed off when she saw both the boys stare at her in disbelief not willing to part with their money.  
  
"We have to go pay for five zoids being serviced??" Van looked like he was going to faint. "It took me 5 years to get all that money." He looked at the death glare Fi was giving him and Irvine.  
  
"But that's okay 'cause it's going to a good cause, Right Van?" Irvine began to sweat as he elbowed Van, Fi was acting like Fiona had been acting before. And it scared him more from Fi than Fiona. Van gave a small nod hoping Fi would stop looking at him like that.  
  
Fi stopped glaring the moment she saw this and looked at the organoids. "You three can go with any pair but remember one organoid per group and I don't want anything to be broken okay?" the organoids nodded meekly.  
  
Fi grinned at everyone. "Okay! Lets get started!"  
  
Everyone left the room grinning except for Reese and Thomas, she glared at him and sighed. "Why me," she shoved him out the door as he whined in protest. "Why do I have to work with you? Couldn't I have been with Van or Irvine, I'd even choose to be with Raye rather than with you- Ow!" Reese had shoved him harder than he expected.  
  
She walked past him and spoke "Shut up! It's bad enough that you broke MY TV, but now because of this stupid Rekoi guy I have to let you touch MY Gustav. . . Just be grateful that you are allowed to touch it and be grateful that I'm letting you ride in it for this journey!"  
  
The tone of her voice told Thomas to shut up and agree with whatever she said next. Thomas sighed as he followed his interpretation of a demon out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Van and Irvine had gone to the city to get all of the Zoids serviced. Thankfully both boys had entered zoids battles, for money in Irvine's case and for the thrill in Van's case. They both had just enough money to pay for the total costs.  
  
Van sighed as he watched people pass by. "How long have we been waiting here?" he asked Irvine.  
  
Irvine had been fidgeting and shifting his seating position every 2 minutes, ever since he had seen a familiar blonde pass by, he was obviously worried about something or someone.  
  
Irvine sighed, "Three hours, we've got two more hours to go, but that's okay because-Argh!" Irvine wanted to kick himself for coming. He knew this was going to happen.  
  
"Hi Irvine!" squeaked a pretty looking blonde who'd latched herself onto his arm. Irvine tried to shake off his attacker.  
  
"Van! Help me! I don't think there's any blood passing through my arm."  
  
Van smirked laughing at Irvine, he was glad that no girls did that to him.  
  
"Okay," he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled, no affect. Suddenly he remembered something; most girls were ticklish. He tickled the blonde who squealed and let go of Irvine as though he was covered in poison.  
  
She glared at Van and then smiled at Irvine. "Hi Irvy!"  
  
"My name is NOT Irvy!"  
  
"Oh, well ok then. Hey Irvy uhhh I mean Irvine how about coming to see a zoid race with me this weekend."  
  
Irvine winced. He really loved watching the races after hearing that his mother used to race. "I can't, I've got stuff to do, sorry Merri," he tried hard to be nice, this girl could cry a waterfall at any moment.  
  
She sniffed and sighed. "Well can I at least go to your house with you? To see Raye?"  
  
Irvine had no choice, "Okay."  
  
Van coughed and looked at Irvine, asking for an explanation. "She's Raye's best friend after Fi and she almost always tries to ask me out."  
  
Van smiled and looked at the girl who was hugging Freezgul, and telling him how cute he was.  
  
"Reese's got competition."  
  
Irvine winced again, imagining Reese meeting Merri; it could get ugly.  
  
* * *  
  
It was evening and Reese and Thomas had finally finished the Gustav, neither one injured or killed; it must've been a miracle. Raye and Fi had planned the perfect escape, or so they thought. Now all they had to do is wait for Irvine and Van.  
  
Reese who had been sitting on the floor examining her nails heard a familiar voice and jumped up to open the door.  
  
Just as she reached it, it flung open and hit her in the face, Reese cried out and clutched her nose.  
  
"Who the heck? That REALLY hurt," she tried to sound strong even thought her nose had been crushed and she had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Thomas winced. "Someone's going to get killed by the demoness (A/N I know it's not a real word but I reckon it suits her perfectly!) soon," he whispered to  
  
Raye and Fi jumped up to check if she was all right. Raye glared at the half open door, unable to see who had opened it. "All right, who was the idiot who hurt her?"  
  
The person who had opened the door was.  
  
Irvine.  
  
He had been trying to get away from Merri by rushing into the room.  
  
"Sorry. . . let me have a look at it." Irvine took her hands away from her face and placed his palms on her cheeks while pressing parts of her nose with his thumbs.  
  
Reese blushed when she noticed how close he was to her.  
  
"Does this hurt?" He pressed a small red bump on her nose, causing her tears to overflow and cry out in pain.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled at her trying to look innocent. "I'm really sorry Reese, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, you see-" He was cut off by an enraged shriek.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY IRVY!? LET HIM GO!" Merri had just come in only to see Irvine's face inches away from another girls face.  
  
Irvine sighed. "I was trying to get away from her."  
  
Reese smiled and pulled out of his hold. "It's all right I forgive you. . . But you!" she turned to Merri.  
  
"What d'you mean YOUR Irvy? He's not yours, he doesn't belong to you because he's mi-" she stopped when she realized what she was saying. She blushed red and remained quiet.  
  
Van suddenly appeared, he was panting because he was carrying about 50 shopping bags.  
  
"What's all the shouting about?"  
  
Fi rounded on him. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING SHOPPING WHEN YOU KNOW WE HAVE A VERY TIGHT SCHEDULE, WE HAVE TO CATCH UP TO OUR FATHERS SO WE CAN HELP THEM BATTLE AGAINST REKOI?"  
  
Merri winced. "That's my fault, you see while they were waiting for their zoids I decided that we should go shopping, and I guess I got carried away," she sweat dropped when she saw the look on Fi's face.  
  
OH AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO IMPORTANT WHEN YOU KNEW THAT THESE TWO," she waved her arms at Irvine and Van, "HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO?"  
  
Merri shrugged, "I didn't know what they were doing but - " she stopped, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Who's Rekoi?" Fiona winced; she really couldn't hold her tongue.  
  
"Oh, no don't tell me I know about him, my dad was telling me about him, he threatened the emperor or something like that and he's got some legendary Zoid which he's gonna use to destroy the Wind Colonies," she stopped when she saw all the wide eyed stares she was receiving.  
  
"What? Don't you know? My dad told me last night, he works in the palace security so he knows."  
  
"No, it's just that do you think that you could get more information about him?"  
  
Merri shrugged "Probably, why?"  
  
Fi grabbed Merri's hands, "Would you like to come with us to the Wind Colonies so that we can help defeat him and save our fathers?"  
  
Merri smiled, at Irvine, "If it means I get to be with Irvine this weekend, it's fine with me!"  
  
Reese glared at her and stood in front of him. "Keep away!"  
  
"Make me," Merri glared back.  
  
Everyone began to laugh at the two bickering females.  
  
* * *  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
"So how are we going to escape? What's the plan?"  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO SET THE GARDEN ON FIRE?"  
  
Raye and Fi nodded.  
  
"You see, the mothers will be distracted and while they try to keep the younger ones out of danger they'll forget about us, oh and don't forget the Emperor's kids, they'll be more important."  
  
"So where will we be? What are we all supposed to be in the Gustav?"  
  
Raye shook her head.  
  
"Irvine and Reese will get all of the organoids in the trailer, and we'll all be with the younger kids, then one by one we'll leave until we're all in the Gustav and ready to leave."  
  
They all nodded and got ready.  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona, Moonbay and Reese S were drinking tea. Moonbay and Reese S sweat dropped when they saw Fiona put 5 spoons of salt into her tea.  
  
Suddenly the smell of burning floated through the window, Reese S sniffed. "Why does it smell like there's a fire?"  
  
Fiona pointed out the window, "because there is one," all three of them rushed outside only to see the lawn on fire, Fiona went to go round up the kids while Moonbay grabbed the hose, and turned it on full blast. Reese S grabbed another and did the same.  
  
* * *  
  
Irvine and Reese were sitting in the Gustav; the organoids were in the trailer, now all they had to do was wait.  
  
Irvine turned and spoke "I'm still sorry about your nose, it looks pretty swollen."  
  
Reese smiled. "It's all right, getting a punch from Van is worse."  
  
Irvine winked at her, "Want me to kiss it better?"  
  
Reese blushed and did not object as he moved closer. and closer.and closer.  
  
Suddenly a banging noise made both of them jump away from each other, Thomas and Merri were banging on the cockpit trying to get the pair's attention.  
  
As soon as it was open Merri scrambled in and sat in between Irvine and Reese, Thomas winked at Reese and Irvine, "Did we interrupt something?"  
  
Reese blushed and threw a weak punch at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Fi smiled at all of the other six people, "We're all here and the organoids are in the back, let's get going!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
You know, I don't think anyone is reading this story.  
  
I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the lack of updates.  
  
Please review I really need suggestions or criticisms, and what ever!  
  
So PLEASE review!! 


	13. Half of Chapter 13

Reese tried to locate a nearby hotel with her Gustav's map. She found a reasonably good one nearby and she stopped outside it.  
  
Everyone was irritated, they had been travelling for two full days, non- stop, they only stopped for bathroom breaks but they slept with the Gustav on autopilot so that they could cover more distance.  
  
Reese looked back in the mirror to observe everyone, and almost had a heart attack, Raye and Fi were curled up in the corner and Van had propped his legs up on the seat and folded his arms behind his head. He was not sleeping, his eyes were barely open but Reese could see that he was trying to see what she was doing. Thomas was sitting next to her staring out the window in boredom. Merri was sleeping with her head on Irvine's shoulder and his arm was on her shoulder.  
  
Reese hurriedly slammed the breaks, causing Merri's head to move so that it was leaning on Van's shoulder, Van jumped and hurriedly shrugged her head off. Raye and Fi knocked heads and Irvine was jolted awake.  
  
"Sorry, it's the bumpy road," she hurriedly lied.  
  
* * *  
  
Rekoi held up a small communicator to his ear, "Good job, Emalf, I think we should make sure they meet the Pure Zoidian, Yes, make sure he comes."  
  
Rekoi laughed and smiled as he patted the Death Liger, "Soon, my dear, we shall attack Van and the Empire and get them back for ruining me when I had the chance to rule," His eyes narrowed at the thought of his enemies, but soon they widened with 'happiness', Rekoi laughed and shook his head, "Soon, the Pure One will arrive," he turned and closed the door to the hangar, where the ultimate Zoid of destruction was being held.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese glared at the Hotel receptionist, "Are you sure there's no special for seven people?" The receptionist nodded strictly and turned to help another person. Reese punched the desk in frustration and headed back to the Gustav, where everyone was eagerly awaiting.  
  
"What'd she say?" Fi waiting outside the Gustav, she grabbed Reese arm, "Come on, tell me," Reese winced and whispered it into her ear.  
  
Fi eyes widened in shock, "No way! That's not fair!"  
  
Reese nodded and sighed, some how, she didn't think that the others would agree with what the receptionist said.  
  
~ 20 minutes later after Reese's explanation~ Thomas was about to faint. "What do you mean the cheapest price is the couples rooms!" I'm not going to share a room with a female!"  
  
Van nodded in agreement but Irvine shrugged.  
  
"They can't be so bad, I mean, I remember I had to share a room with my younger brother, Mikoto, THAT was bad enough."  
  
Reese shrugged and looked at the others. "We have seven people so that means that one person will have to share a room with the organoids."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Merri, "What? Why me? Why can't I share a room?"  
  
Van smiled, "You guys go upstairs. . . I'll get our stuff."  
  
Everyone agreed and left to check out the rooms.  
  
Van lugged the huge cases down from the trailer only to see Fi standing there wanting to help him.  
  
"I'll help you," she smiled and grabbed a case and began to pull it.  
  
Van watched as Fi pulled the case through the mud and winced. There was no way that she was going to take his stuff upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese dragged Irvine away from the TV he had found in the hotel room. After losing interest Irvine lay on the bed, his hands laced underneath his head, Reese poked him in the forehead and grinned.  
  
"I'm sleeping on the bed," Irvine pouted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so and you can sleep in the ... uh . . . on the floor."  
  
Irvine shrugged and continued to lie on the bed, Reese poked repeatedly at him so that he'd get off but he just refused. Reese shrugged and shoved him off the bed. Irvine glared at her and then grinned. "You look so cute when you're irritated."  
  
Reese just blushed and pretended to take a nap.  
  
* * *  
  
Raye and Thomas were shouting at each other while pulling on a pillow that looked like it was going to rip apart at any second.  
  
"Why am I sleeping on the floor?" Raye glared at Thomas.  
  
"Because you threw my clothes in the mud when I was taking a shower," He glared at the clothes he was now wearing. Van and Irvine's clothes were too loose, so he had to wear his good clothes he had kept for special occasions.  
  
Raye laughed and let go of the pillow both of them were pulling on; Thomas hadn't expected her to let go so he fell backwards on the bed.  
  
"Cow..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Loser," was her reply.  
  
"Dimwit!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
Raye began to shout more insults as her and Thomas's faces got closer and closer. Just when their faces were inches apart, Thomas grabbed her arms and kissed her. He then realised what he had done and turned red and muttered something about food and left the room.  
  
He soon came back, carrying bags. "I didn't know what kind of food you like so I just got as much as possible."  
  
* * *  
  
Fi smiled at Van who was quietly but steadily washing the bathroom. Fi told him she didn't want to take a shower in a dirty one so for some reason he felt compelled to clean it for her, just to make her happy.  
  
After he had finished he walked to Reese and Irvine's room. He knocked on the door and was greeted with a moody Reese.  
  
"I was sleeping, what do you want?"  
  
"Where's Irvine?"  
  
"Taking a bath, why?"  
  
"I was just going to tell him that this evening we'll go to the bar to get more information about Rekoi and his whereabouts."  
  
Reese nodded and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Van walked to Raye and Thomas's door, it was slightly ajar so he opened it, only to see Raye and Thomas kissing.  
  
"Ahem," the couple jumped apart looking VERY embarrassed.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that today in the evening we will be going to the hotel's bar to find out more about Rekoi and his whereabouts."  
  
They nodded and continued to turn red.  
  
Van smiled, now all he had to do was tell Merri.  
  
He opened her door, and watched as Merri and the Organoids watched a documentary about salmon.  
  
Merri nodded and looked at him. "I heard you tell Raye and Thomas through the wall, after all, my room's right next door to theirs." ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
this is half the chapter.... I'll add the rest later... Please R&R! 


	14. 13b: Get ready for the Black Liger!

Irvine groaned as he carried Reese back to their room, she was giggling and her face was flushed and every now and then she said something that was impossible to understand, mainly because her speech was slurred and somewhat high-pitched. '

He placed her on the bed and watched as she sat up, suddenly she croaked a word he understood. "Bathroom," she muttered placing a hand over her mouth. Irvine groaned again as he led her to the bathroom only to witness her emptying her stomach into the toilet.

How the hell did she get this bad? Oh yeah, now I remember… 

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Okay! So we're all here! Now remember, don't act suspicious and try not to overact." Fi was too cheerful, it was scary.

Raye and Reese looked somewhat guilty. "This bar is only for people over the age of sixteen, in case you haven't noticed we aren't sixteen. Fi don't you feel bad at all? You're the daughter of one of the greatest zoid pilots and you're about to break the law… don't you have a conscience?"

Fi suddenly looked murderous. "Someone told me this was a over fourteen bar…" It wasn't hard to guess whom that someone was, Van immediately shrunk back at the look on Fi and Ollurk's face.

"Why'd you side with her? Why can't you agree with me for once?" Ollurk just gave Van a sweet organoid smile and then nuzzled Fi affectionately.

"Suck up," growled Van.

"Okay, if you two can act mature enough I don't think that they'd guess your age."

Thomas strode into the bar nodding at the man who had opened the door.

"What if they ask for ID?" Raye gulped and watched as Van went in after Thomas.

"I guess you'll just have to flirt with them enough for them to let you in." Irvine winked at Reese and followed Van and Thomas.

Merri smiled and looked at the two girls, "I'll go first if you're so scared."

She walked up to the door and smiled at the man. One second later she was inside.

Raye and Fi went in next, feeling a little braver after seeing Merri. They too were in and soon Reese and Emmokoi were left outside.

Emmokoi growled encouragingly but Reese just glared at him and sat down.

"I'm scared, what if I get in trouble? What if we can't find any information about Rekoi?" It made her feel sad, she was scared and she couldn't get in. "I'll just wait outside then."

"Good thinking." Reese turned around only to see a giant metal chicken staring straight back at her.

She screamed and scrambled away, the giant metal chicken turned its head to Emmokoi and it began to 'speak' to him a combination of whistles, squawks and squeaks.

"So, you have an organoid as well, that's nice to know. And as for what you were saying about Rekoi, I think we, Kessalta and I, can help you."

Reese looked up only to see a gloved hand reaching out to help her up. She took it and looked at the person. He was pale skinned, and his hair was a blinding white, his eyes were a deep red and he had a deep scar running across his face. But despite the scar she still was able to blush at the way he smiled at her.

"I'm Ozuma."

"Reese Knite," She shook his hand.

"What kind of creature is your organoid? Is it a chicken?"

He laughed.

"Hardly, she's a phoenix."

She asked him about Rekoi and they began to talk.

**_In the Bar._**

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little organoid too." Thomas laughed.

"That sounds like a challenge for another drinking competition!"

"You're on!" chorused Raye, Merri and Fi.

They all simultaneously reached out for a drink, cheered on by the organoids.

Irvine looked at them and shook his head amused. So far, he and Van had only find out about the plan of attack on the Wind Colonies but they already knew about that.

_Hmm, it's too quiet in here, wait a sec, where's Reese?_ Irvine told Van he was going outside for fresh air. Van nodded and continued to hound people for any news.

Irvine stepped outside, only to see Reese in deep conversation with another guy. Her face was flushed and she was holding something that looked like a bottle of liquor. Irvine was extremely ticked off as he saw that they were both extremely drunk, and that Reese had obviously told this guy about why they had left home.

Reese noticed him and waved him over. "This –hic- is Ozu–hic-ma. He had some –hic- really good information about –hic- Rekoi and his –hic- whereabouts. He also –hic- got some –hic- drinks, –hic- they're good, you –hic- want some?" she held out the bottle to Irvine. He shook his head and soon he had somehow managed to drag the two inside the Bar.

"Hey Reese! I bet I can handle more than you can!" Fi squealed.

"You're –hic- on!" and soon they had both drunk till they passed out.

Irvine sighed and turned to Van and Ozuma. "I think that we need to get them out of here, and… maybe they need to sober up a bit…"

The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where the hell is that Thomas Van Flyheight?"

"I'm heeeeeere!" Thomas squealed like a girl.

They turned around only to see Thomas ask one of the bartenders for another drink.

As he reached out to get it, Van took it off him.

"You've had too much, we've got our informant and now I think we need to get the girls upstairs." Thomas tried to grab the drink but Van held it out of reach and sculled it down.

Ozuma and Irvine stared in disbelief, Van held his hand out for another and the bartender gave him one. He downed the second in two gulps and wiped his mouth.

"I needed that…." Grabbing Fi and Reese by the wrists, he dragged them out the door.

Ozuma and Irvine followed suit.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"So, how did you learn about Rekoi?"

"Well, my parents were talking heaps about it. And then they were called to the Palace to guard Rudolph and so… I decided to find some stuff out for myself."

Van looked at Ozuma suspiciously, "If your parents were sent to take care of Rudolph then they must be Russo (A/N not sure about his name…) and Viola!"

Ozuma nodded. "Yup. They're always called away so when I'm alone I just travel, they don't worry 'cause I've got Kessalta to take care of me. But I have friends, well their friends, who know where I am."

"Oh, I see, so do you know the quickest route to the Wind Colony?"

Ozuma suddenly looked worried. "We-ell, I know a way but I'm not sure if you'd appove…"

"Hello! Wake up and smell the roses! We just ran away from home by setting a garden on fire and now our mothers have probably called every person they know to look for us! Do you think we'd care?"

"Well, that's just it… Reena is a pirate." Ozuma looked at the mixed reactions.

Reese and Van weren't worried, their father knew a lot of people like that. Irvine looked interested in the whole idea and Thomas's face was unreadable but Raye looked worried. Merri couldn't care less.

"What kind? Desert? Mountain?" Fi was the only one who actually wanted to know this stuff.

"She's all of them, she's the air pirate. The captain of the Black Liger and she happens to be a good friend of mine and she owes me because I saved her from a bad date so… is it okay?"

He looked round only to see that Fi was on the verge of passing out and everyone looked scared. "YOU KNOW THE CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK LIGER!?!?!?"

Ozuma shrugged "Yes."

Fi clapped her hands excitedly. "She's supposed to be the most powerful person in the underworld of Zi! And I'm going to ride in her ship! And I'll get to meet her!"

Ozuma looked at her in surprise "You're not worried about being in trouble with the law?"

Fi looked at him, a strange crazed look in her eyes, "Are kidding me! To hell with the law!"

Ozuma and everyone else back away from Fi. "Okay then, get packed, we're going to travel on the Black Liger."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this chapter is short because I forgot to add it onto the previous chapter. This is supposed to be the rest of chapter 13.

I'm sorry about the lack of updates, but I promise now that my other fic is finished I'll work diligently on this one!!

salutes

Cyaz all!

Please Review!


End file.
